


Sons of Anarchy - One Shots

by BlackRosex



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, First 9 (Sons of Anarchy), Ireland, SAMBEL (Sons of Anarchy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRosex/pseuds/BlackRosex
Summary: One shots based around Sons of Anarchy
Relationships: Bobby Munson/Original Female Character(s), Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Clay Morrow/Gemma Teller Morrow, Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s), Herman Kozik/Original Female Character(s), Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s), Opie Winston/Original Female Character(s), Tara Knowles/Jax Teller, Tig Trager/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Home Sweet Home

Davina Winston

Sitting on the bench outside Teller Morrow Garage, I couldn’t help but smile as I looked across the lot. It was just days ago that I had been told that my husband was getting an early release from Stockton prison.

He was coming home and I couldn’t wait.

I had grown up with SAMCRO given that my father was one of the first 9. Seeing the men go away to prison was nothing new, in fact my father had gone away a few times before he sadly passed away. But seeing my husband go away was like being punched in the gut a hundred times.

Opie Winston had been one of my best friends growing up, along with Jax, and it wasn’t until we were seventeen that we admitted to each other that we each wanted to be more than friends. From that day on we never strayed from each other.

When we were nineteen we had gotten married despite the judgement from the people of Charming. We knew that we belonged together no matter what.

“Mommy?” a small voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked down to see my five year old daughter, Amelia, looking up at me with her beautiful brown curls flowing over her shoulders. She had been born just after Opie had been arrested so he couldn’t be there for her birth, something which had been truly devastating.

He hadn’t even been allowed to see or hold her while he was in prison because of who he was and what the club was known for. The DA and the prison officials had ruled against allowing him to see and hold her.

“Yes, baby?” I replied, smiling as I picked her up and placed her on my knee.

She looked up at me with an adorably shy look on her face, “what if Daddy doesn’t like me?” she asked, breaking my heart.

“Daddy loves you,” I explained to her. “He really wanted to meet you but some mean people wouldn’t let him see you.”

With a small smile she nodded and snuggled her head onto my shoulder. “When will Daddy be home?” she then asked.

I looked across the lot and spotted Gemma barking at some of the Crow Eaters as they prepared to welcome Opie home.

“Soon baby,” I said smiling at the thought of having him home again. “Why don’t we go and see Grandma Gemma?”

Amelia nodded excitedly and wiggled her way off my lap before rushing across the lot and straight to Gemma who immediately picked her up.

Gemma smiled at me as I approached her. She gently placed Amelia down on the ground and told her to go see if Lowell needed any help in the garage. Lowell immediately let her help him with the car he was fixing which made a happy grin appear on the little girls face.

“Clay called ten minutes ago,” Gemma said with a smile. “They were just leaving Stockton so they should be here soon.”

A large smile appeared on my face knowing that he would be home soon.

“Bet you’ll be glad to have him home,” she added.

“Definitely,” I replied with a grin.

It had felt like an eternity had passed before we heard the familiar rumble of the bikes coming down the block. I shared a smile with Gemma before passing Amelia to her so I could greet my husband first.

As they pulled into the lot I noticed the group of Crow Eaters come and stand outside of the clubhouse waiting for the men to return. I tore my eyes away from them and immediately spotted Opie’s bike parking beside Jax’s bike.

I had already started moving forward slowly when he took his helmet off and locked eyes with me. We both smiled happily at each other and I sped up into a run, heading straight for him.

Seconds later I was diving into his arms with a few tears slipping down my cheeks. “I missed you,” I whispered, pulling back so I could look at him.

“I missed you too,” he replied before pulling my lips to meet his as we stood oblivious to anything that was going on around us.

I pulled away from him as I remembered that there was a certain little girl who was waiting to meet him. Smiling, I turned around and nodded at Gemma who released my daughter from her grip.

Amelia had been standing in front of Gemma bouncing excitedly with a big smile on her face. Gemma had been holding her in place so Opie and I could have a moment together before she met her father.

The little girl shot across the lot faster than I had ever seen her move before and ran straight into my arms. I picked her up in my arms and I could see Opie’s eyes welling with tears as he looked at his daughter in front of him.

“Hi Daddy,” Amelia said, any doubts clearly gone as she smiled at him excitedly.

A tear slipped out of Opie’s eye as he reached a hand out to touch his daughter's cheek. He held her head in his hand as they both stared at each other.

“Hi,” he whispered as he stared at her in amazement.

I watched as a smile grew on Amelia’s face and she reached out to her father, wanting to be in his arms. Opie quickly took her into his arms and held her close to him in a hug, closing his eyes for a moment as he allowed the feeling to sink in.

He opened his eyes and immediately pulled me in to share the hug. I smiled in content as I stood in my husband's arms with our daughter in between us.

He was finally home and I couldn’t have been more happy.


	2. Chicago

Crossover  
SOA/Chicago PD  
Jessica Meyers

Let me tell you, working in Hank Voight’s intelligence unit was one hell of an experience. Due to the nature of the unit and Voight’s unorthodox way of handling certain cases, I never knew what would happen next.

This week we caught a case with three victims, all shot and killed execution style. In typical Voight style, I'm pretty sure he knows something we don’t.

“Hey Jess, did I leave my jacket at your place last night?” my boyfriend, Jay Halstead, asked when he spotted me in the break room.

We had been together for nearly a year now. Voight had not been pleased at first but he soon warmed up to the idea once he saw that we were able to keep our personal lives out of the workplace.

“Yes, you did,” I replied, smiling as I rested my arms around his neck. “I guess you’ll have to come over tonight so you can get it.”

Jay hums in agreement while leaning down to kiss me. We only stop when someone clears their throat at the door. We both look up to see Antonio smirking at us amused.

“You two done?” he said. “We got something.”

We both share a look before following Antonio back into the main bullpen area. We take a seat at our desks while Voight emerges from his office with another person and stands in the doorway.

“This is Detective Daniels, from organised crime. He’s got something for our case,” Voight announced, and I noticed that he shares a brief look with Al which further confirms that he knows something pertaining to the case that we don’t.

Daniels steps up to the front of the room before addressing us, “all three of your victims were undercover ATF Agents who we were working a joint investigation with.”

“What case were they working?” Adam interrupts causing Daniels to give him a look that says ‘if you would let me finish…’

“This case originated with the ATF in Stockton and has bounced to Tacoma, Nevada and then Chicago. We were working on a case against a gang of bikers called the Sons of Anarchy. You may have heard of them.”

I shift in my chair knowing exactly who they were and what they were capable of. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Voight and Al glance at each other again. I have an idea as to why now.

Voight’s methods and alliances were really no secret within intelligence. Chances are that Voight and Al both have some connection to the Sons of Anarchy.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of them.” Erin spoke up. “From what I know, they’re pretty dangerous, known for their violence and ruthlessness.”

“Yeah, I mean three dead ATF agents gives you a pretty decent idea of what they’re capable of,” I commented.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later on in our shift I got a text from my cousin saying that he was in town and wanted to see me. There wasn’t much going on right now seeing as we’ve hit a wall in the case so I decided to ask if I could go meet him for an hour or so.

“Hey sarge?” I said as I stood in the doorway to Voight’s office where him and Al were sitting, “do you mind if I take off for an hour or so? My cousin’s in town and wanted to see me if I wasn’t busy.”

“Sure,” he said, “don’t take too long.”

“Thanks.”

Before I head out I stop in the break room to tell Jay where I'm going and that I'll be back.

It only takes about twenty minutes to reach the place my cousin was staying. I send him a text to meet me outside as I didn’t want to just walk in, about a minute later he walks out and immediately engulfs me in a hug.

“Hey Cus,” he said, smiling.

“Hey Opie,” I reply with a matching smile. He quickly escorts me inside where I find the entirety of SAMCRO and the Chicago charter.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” a familiar blonde said. “Jessie Meyers.”

“Jax Teller,” I said smiling, “I see you grew your hair out some more. I almost didn’t recognise you.”

Quickly I’m brought into multiple hugs and hello’s. Finally I made it to my uncle.

“Hey Uncle Piney.”

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“What about us?” the voice of Tig Trager said. I turn to him and Clay.

“Uncle Tiggy,” I said, smiling as he hugged me. I turn to the last person and hug them too, “Uncle Clay.”

As i’m hugging Clay I speak to him, “you guys got a minute. I need to tell you something and I don’t have long before I’m due back at work. It’s important.”

Clay nods and calls everyone from SAMCRO into the chapel along with the President and the VP of the Chicago charter, since they were in their Clubhouse.

“Alright, what’s up?” Clay asked when everyone had settled in.

“Well first, do any of you guys know what exactly my job is?” I ask, wondering if anyone had checked to see what I was up to now.

“Honestly, not really,” Uncle Piney said, “we thought it would be best to leave as little trail leading to you as possible.”

I nod, already expecting the answer. I reach into my coat pocket and pull out my badge, throwing it down on the table.

“No, way,” Tig said in disbelief, “you? A cop?”

“Should I be offended by your shock or…?”

“I mean you did once shoot three Mayans in the back ‘cause they pissed you off,” Opie commented.

I laughed, shaking my head, “anyway, my unit caught a case. One that involves three dead undercover ATF agents. You guys know anything about that?” I said, casting a glance at Happy who grinned guiltily back.

“We might know a thing or two about that,” Happy spoke up.

“They closing in on us?” Clay asked knowing that I would be willing to give up the information.

“Organised crime is getting involved,” I said. “From what I heard, we’ll be executing a search warrant for the clubhouse tomorrow so you might want to get rid of any evidence and get your stories straight. From what i’ve seen the ATF don’t have anything to build a case on anyway.”

“Thanks for the tip darlin’,” Jax smiled, “so should we expect to see you on that raid tomorrow?”

I smiled amused, “you’ll see me.”

“Oh, by the way do you guys happen to have any ‘friends’ in the police department?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a few. Couple of old friends,” the VP of the Chicago charter said.

“Hank Voight and Alvin Olinsky happen to be some of them?”

“Yeah, they are. Al’s an old buddy from the Army,” the president said, confirming my suspicions, “why?”

“I happen to be in Voight’s unit along with Al,” I replied with a smile, “I should head back to work.”

The SAMCRO boys stood up from their seats, “well, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Clay said with a grin. I said goodbye to the boys and headed back to work to finish the last couple hours of my shift.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Everybody ready,” Detective Daniels from Organised Crime asked as we all checked our gear. “I got word that the mother charter from California is in town, so watch yourselves.”

I had to hide a smile as he said this, he had absolutely no idea that they already knew that we were coming. Jay spotted my expression and raised an eyebrow in question.

In reply I simply shook my head and waved the question off, “I’ll tell you later.”

As we were on the way to the clubhouse I sent one last message to Opie warning him that we were on our way and would be there soon. It wasn’t long before we had parked across the street and were preparing to enter the clubhouse.

I briefly saw Al and Voight share a knowing look before we breached the door and stormed into the clubhouse.

“Police!”

Opie and Tig shot a brief smirk in my direction as the other members of my team cleared the clubhouse.

“What’s down here?” Detective Daniels asked referring to the hallway that was situated at the back of the clubhouse.

“Sometimes we have visitors,” the president of the Chicago Charter said, shrugging. “They need somewhere to stay.”

I think I visibly cringed at the idea of sleeping in one of those dorm rooms. I had been around SAMCRO enough to know just what those dorms were generally used for.

Tig must have noticed my disgust because he let out a quiet laugh and looked in my direction. I narrowed my eyes at him since I knew exactly what he was thinking about. He knew how much I hated the dorms back in Charming, especially his, knowing just what they get up to in there.

“Daniels why don’t you start escorting some of these people out of here,” Voight said, sparing a glance at the higher ranking members of the club. “Lindsey, Ruzek, Atwater and Burgess, escort them out of here,” he said, pointing to a group of members from the Chicago Charter.

“Meyers, Halstead,” our sergeant said, gaining our attention once it was only us, him and Al left in behind. “Whatever you hear in the next few minutes will be forgotten once we leave.”

I nodded and shared a look with Jay, who nodded along with me. “Of course,” Jay said.

Before anyone could start speaking I jumped slightly when I felt a pinch on my ass. It was then I realised who I was standing next to.

“Tig,” Uncle Piney said in warning.

I let out a sigh knowing that there was nothing anyone could do about Uncle Tig, it was just who he was.

Looking over at Tig, I narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned back at me. “Couldn’t help yourself, could you?” I said to him.

At this point I think it might just be a subconscious action for him when he is within a certain vicinity of a woman.

I then looked over at Voight, Al and Jay who were all looking at me with the same question in mind. Sighing, I looked between my work colleagues and my family before speaking. “Voight, Al, Jay,” I said and then motioned to the SAMCRO members. “Meet my uncle Piney, my cousin Opie and the one who pinched my ass is my uncle Tig, who I have known since I was a kid, along with my uncle Clay, the president of the Mother Charter.”

All three of them wore looks of surprise, clearly not having expected me to know any of them.

Nothing was said about my relation to the Sons for the remainder of the case. It was decided that Intelligence would bury the case, claiming a lack of evidence against the Sons. Of course they would still be on the radar for Organised Crime and various Federal Agencies but that was nothing new and the club could handle that.

It was the last day in Chicago for SAMCRO and they were throwing a party at the Chicago clubhouse. They had demanded that I come party with them like I used all those years ago so I decided to drag Jay along with me.

“Come on,” I said as we got out of the cab at the clubhouse. “You’ll be fine.”

“I’m a cop and I’m pretty sure they might hold that against me,” Jay said as we headed towards the clubhouse.

“Trust me, it’ll be fine,” I replied.

We stopped briefly when we saw a random club member standing against the wall off to the side of the Club with a woman on her knees in front of her.

I grinned up at Jay who looked on with a mixture of disgust and amusement. “Definitely a Sons party,” I commented, much to Jay’s amusement. “Believe it or not, I’ve seen worse at a SAMCRO party in California.”

Jay simply shook his head and we finally entered the Clubhouse where I was instantly gathered in a hug by Tig.

“Hey Uncle Tig,” I said as he dragged me over to where a group of SAMCRO members were standing.

“I think this might be the first time your uncles don’t have to chew you out for showing up at a party with too much skin on show,” Happy said with a smirk.

I chuckled and shook my head, “come on Killer,” I said with a grin. “You know they’ll find something to complain about.”

The members of SAMCRO laughed as Jax moved around so Jay and I could sit down. “Jay, right?” Opie said, nodding to my boyfriend.

Jay nodded and took Opie’s hand to shake. I took a breath and looked around at my family.

“Jay, meet my Uncles, Piney, Clay and Tig,” I said, starting the introductions and pointing each of them out. “The guy over there with the scowl is Happy, then my cousin Opie, that's Chibs and that’s Jax.”

“Guys meet Jay,” I added, “my boyfriend.”

I then noticed the slightly menacing grins on their faces and knew that they weren’t going to let Jay off easy.

Eventually they all warmed up to Jay and quite liked him. We spent the night and into the early hours of the next morning drinking and having fun.

I was thankful that Jay had accepted SAMCRO as my family and didn’t judge them despite the things they had done.

I no longer had to worry about what Jay would think of them and me for what we had done in the past and it was like a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

And the next day I waved off my family as they started their ride back to California with a promise that I would get down to Charming sometime in the future to see them again.


	3. Exile (Part 01)

Trigger Warning  
Sophie Trager

“Get back here you Bitch!”

I let out a whimper as he pulled me back by my hair. I knew I should have left the second he laid his hands on me for the first time, but I was naive and had nowhere else to go. I believed him when he said he was sorry and that it wouldn’t happen again. I shouldn’t have.

“Darren, please,” I begged, whimpering painfully when he pulled my hair.

“You stupid whore,” he spat. I flinched at his words and he dragged me over to the table where a syringe full of whatever his drug of choice was resting. As soon as I saw it I felt conflicted, on the one hand I was desperate for a high, but on the other, I knew I shouldn’t and that it was going to get me killed. Darren had been forcing drugs into my veins for over a year now, he found that it kept me docile and weak, unable to fight against him.

He flung me to the floor before picking up the needle from the table. He bent down with a sadistic look on his face and stroked my hair in faux comfort. “I wouldn’t have to do this if you would just do as I tell you,” he said, bringing the sharp needle to my arm. I tried to pull away but he grabbed my arm before I could do anything. He pushed the needle into my arm and plunged the drugs into my body, leaving me broken and weak on the floor.

As I lay on the floor, I couldn’t help but wonder what my life would be like if I had never been forced to leave home. It would have been better than this, that’s for sure. I wanted to go home more than anything but I knew I couldn’t.

My thoughts of a better life overwhelmed me and were the last thoughts I had before my vision blurred and I fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the soft bed beneath me and my not so shocking lack of clothes. It was not the first time Darren had raped me while I was drugged up or unconscious. I sighed looking over to the clock, noticing it had only been two hours.

I knew I couldn’t stay here anymore. I knew I was going to end up dead sooner or later. It was time for me to leave.

I put my clothes on as quickly and quietly as I possibly could, wincing in pain as I stood before stumbling slightly as I escaped the room. My vision blurred for a second causing me to stop and lean against the wall. In that split second the front door was kicked open and armed FBI agents stormed in, yelling for me to freeze. One hurried past me to the bedroom and soon emerged dragging Darren out of the room.

In a matter of seconds we were both handcuffed and escorted out of the building. Luckily we were put in separate cars.

When we reached our destination I was escorted to an interrogation room, still handcuffed, and was told that someone would be with me in a few minutes.

I looked up when the door opened and to my displeasure, I saw a very familiar face. “Oh great,” I said, “it’s you.”

“Sophie Trager,” he said with a smug smile. “Wow, you have changed. You’re a junkie now.”

I scoffed, glaring at him, “well I wouldn’t be here without you.”

I glared fiercely at the man who ruined my life. Ten years ago the FBI were working a case in Charming involving SAMCRO. They questioned everyone, including me. Someone then told Clay and the rest of SAMCRO that I was a rat, even though I hadn’t said a word to incriminate them.

SAMCRO had been my family at the time, I trusted them with my life. But they all turned their backs on me when they believed I would actually rat on them. I’m lucky to be alive actually, usually rats are executed for their crimes against SAMCRO. But Clay couldn’t hurt me. I was the daughter of one of his best friends. In fact I was actually Clay’s goddaughter. And so my punishment was exile. I was not allowed back in Charming, that was the only condition for sparing my life. If I was to go back, I could be killed and I don’t think that even my father would help me get out of that sentence.

The agent in front of me spoke for about an hour and since he had no reason to keep me there he let me leave. It turns out that Darren was wanted for questioning on a case involving the murder of a family in Seattle.

I immediately went back to the apartment and got in my beat up car driving away from the city. I knew I needed help and I knew there was only one person that could help me. I let out a deep breath as I dialed a familiar number on my phone.

“Hey, I need your help.”


	4. Exile (Part 02)

I pulled up at the small motel just outside of Charming, quickly climbing out of the car and heading to find the room I was told to meet him at. I knocked on the door of room 217 with shaky hands, I knew I was coming down from my high and withdrawal would set in soon enough which I was dreading.

The door opened to reveal the only member of SAMCRO that knew where to find me. Jax Teller immediately took my shaking figure into his arms and guided me to the bed. Even when everyone else had turned their backs on me, Jax refused to let me go. He was the only one who truly believed in my innocence. Not even Opie, one of my best friends, stood by me.

He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eye, I knew he could tell that I was high when he sighed sadly. “What happened darlin’?” he said concerned, bending down in front of me so he could look up at my face.

In that moment I broke down in tears. I sobbed as I told him everything about what Darren had done to me. I watched the fury and rage cross his face as I spoke.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered to me. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the bruise that was peeking out of the bottom of my top.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered as he lifted my top to see the whole bruise. A nasty bruise covered the whole of my left side and half of my stomach. He inspected it closely without touching it.

“You need a hospital,” he said, I was about to argue with him but he spoke again, “Sophie, you need to go. That doesn’t look good, it could have caused some internal damage.”

“Jax, the closest hospital is St. Thomas and I can’t be in Charming,” I told him, knowing that no one would be happy if I crossed into Charming.

“Soph, that doesn’t matter right now,” he said. “Come on. You could be bleeding internally.”

Eventually I relented and allowed him to take me to St. Thomas. He decided to leave his bike and take my car, not allowing me to drive. On the way there he caught me up on a few things, like the recent birth of his son, Abel, and the return of his ex, Tara.

We were about ten minutes away when my vision started to blur again. The last thing I remember is Jax telling me to stay awake. But I just couldn’t keep my eyes open.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jax (P.O.V)

“Shit,” I swore as I saw Sophie pass out against the window. I sped up as anger burned in my veins. She was covered in scars and bruises, she had been forced to take drugs in order for her piece of shit ex to take advantage of her.

Everything changed the day she was exiled from Charming. It always pissed me off that none of them believed her when she said that she told the FBI nothing. Someone had leaked information to Clay that incriminated her but there was no definite proof that she had said anything. There was no proof that she was guilty but there was no proof that she was innocent either. It was heartbreaking watching her pain as her own father turned his back on her. Though I know Tig does miss her, no matter what she’s supposed to have done, it didn’t change the fact that she was his daughter.

I quickly picked her up out of the car and rushed her into St.Thomas E.R where I watched her being treated and then taken up for emergency surgery. My blood boiled when they told me that she had been bleeding internally for hours due to trauma to her abdomen.

As I was in the waiting room waiting to hear from her doctors, I contemplated calling Tig. I knew she was scared of what would happen if they heard she was in Charming but I knew that Tig also had the right to know that his daughter was in surgery, potentially clinging to her life.

I pulled out my phone, taking a deep breath as I waited for Tig to pick up. I told him to meet me at the hospital and that I needed to see him about something.

By the time he showed up Sophia was out of surgery and in the ICU. I looked to find Tig arriving with Opie and Clay.

“Hey man,” Tig said, approaching me, “what’s up?”

Sighing, I looked around at the four of them, my eyes lingering on Clay for a second. I knew it would be risky to say anything in front of Clay but I also knew that deep down he did feel guilty for exiling his goddaughter without any definitive proof of her betrayal.

“That call I got earlier,” I said, “the one that had me taking off in a hurry?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Tig replied.

“It was from Sophie,” I told them. I watched worry pass over Tig, Clay and Opie. “She’s in the ICU.”

“What happened?” Tig asked worried, upset and guilty at the thought of his daughter getting hurt while he wasn’t there to protect her.

“You should talk to her about that.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“What if I don’t want to see him?” I muttered to Jax who had just told me that my father was here and wanted to see me.

“Look Soph, I know you’re angry with him, with all of them but he’s here and he’s worried about you,” he said. “He hasn’t left the hospital since he got here yesterday. You don’t need to be so worried about this.”

“Alright, fine. Let him in,” I told him reluctantly. He leaves the room and seconds later I find the door opening again. I don’t look up as I hear him approaching.

“Sophie,” I hear my father whisper as tears form in the corner of my eyes. “Sophie, look at me.”

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before finally looking up to see my father, the man who had hurt me more than anyone else in the club when he turned his back on me.

He slowly reaches out to gently touch the bruise that had formed under my eye. Suddenly he moves to pull me into a hug, being careful not to hurt me more.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed on my shoulder, at that point I couldn’t hold my tears back anymore. “I’m so sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” I whispered to him through my tears.

After a few minutes he pulls back to look at me, sitting on the bed next to me. “What happened?” 

I watched the anger and rage build up in his eyes as I told him everything that had happened to me, everything that Darren had done to me. He calmed his rage for a moment, telling me that he would take care of him and that he would sort everything out with Clay so I could stay in Charming.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t believe you. I should have believed you, I should never have turned you away,” he said with a sad tone. “I love you, Sophie.”

After all these years I just wanted my family back, even after everything that had happened. It would take some time but I could forgive them for what they had done. They were the only family I knew. Most people wouldn’t have forgiven them so easily, but I've had years to be angry now.

“I love you too, Dad.”


End file.
